Naruto's Awakening
by Deathwatch Razgriz
Summary: "Might controls everything, and without might you can't protect anything not even yourself." Naruto Sparda.
1. Prologue

For those of you who are regular readers of mine put away the pitchforks! I am working on getting to the other fics; I just needed to get this out of my head. Anyways for those of you who are new to my stories I bid you welcome. But whether you are a long time reader of mine or a new comer it doesn't matter because you are in for a treat. The idea for this fic was spawned from multiple things. First: my love of creating Godly powerful Naruto fiction. Second: my love of Devil May Cry, not the new bull crap but the ones Capcom created. Third: my second playthrough of Devil May Cry 3 Special Edition from the Devil May Cry HD Collection as Vergil. So this naturally came to mind. What if Naruto was Virgil's reincarnation? This fic will attempt to answer that question. So without further delay I bid you welcome to my newest work.

This is the only disclaimer to this whole fic: I own NOTHING but the idea for the story, any Devil Arms that I create, and any characters I create. Everything else is owned by their respective creators.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Devil Trigger, Demonic, Angelic, Overpowered Speech**

_**Devil Trigger, Demonic, Angelic, Overpowered Thought**_

**Naruto Awakes**

**Training Ground 44, aka the Forest of Death; Fifteen Years after the Kyuubi Attack, Chunin Exams:**

Squad Seven, one of the rookie squads hoping to advance to Chunin, had been ripped apart by the unexpected attack of a strange 'woman' from Grass. 'She' had taken everything they had to offer and returned it ten times over. Every technique and strategy was picked apart and destroyed with ease, with the help of _snake_ jutsu. It was at that point that Naruto had realized who it was they were fighting: Orochimaru of the Sannin. The Sandamie's twisted student who came up with most of the strategies taught to Gennin Teams.

Naruto had tried in vain to distract the monstrously powerful ninja so his 'teammates' could escape. However it had failed spectacularly, not only had his team ignored his attempts to make them leave but the traitorous nin had taken him down with some weird seal that he placed over the seal that kept the Kyuubi at bay.

And now he was falling to his death from one of the massive trees in the area. His last thought before he fell unconscious from blood loss as he fell through a crack near the base of the tree was this: _"Why did I even bother? It would have made more sense to let Orochimaru accomplish his goal and then get my team out of there when the S-ranked Psycho was gone. Oh well. I won't have to think of it much longer."_

**Unknown location:**

Naruto opened his eyes with a groan, only to find a weird bone like plateau with water running off the sides as his new location. It was also currently raining from blood red clouds, and there were occasionally flashes of black lightning in the background. And standing quite calmly facing Naruto was a tall man with swept back silver hair; a blue long coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket; under it was a dark blue vest and dark blue pants; he also had brown combat boats; icy blue eyes, eerily similar to his own when he's pissed off; he was armed with an Ōkatana, which has a black scabbard with a golden ribbon tied around it with the blade's handle itself was wrapped in white silk cloth with an intricate design of black silk covering the sides of the handle make a straight line to the guard while sheathed it had several engravings located around its white handle and on the endpoint of its sheath; and he had the air of a noble or elite Ninja around him from the way he held himself. The man spoke with a voice filled with power, and contempt: "So this is my reincarnation…I'm not impressed."

Naruto gained a massive tic mark before he spoke in his usual blunt manner: "What the fuck are you talking about? Reincarnation, that's bull crap! Everyone knows that there is no such thing!"

The silver haired man scowled dangerously and made his Ōkatana slightly unsheath with an audible sound: "If you value what is left of your life you will be SILENT and let me speak, or I swear reincarnation or not I will slice you into ribbons. Do you understand?"

Naruto gulped audibly and nodded quickly. Vergil then began to speak again: "Good to see that you have a brain in there no matter how slow. At any rate as you may have guessed you are on the very door between life and death. However unlike the previous times that you were near death this time the Fox cannot interfere with this. The truth is we were supposed to merge when you were four, I had no choice in it, but now I have conditions. The first is you drop your mask, you're acting more like my idiot brother Dante then how my reincarnation should."

Naruto's shocked and scared face morphed into a cold and calculating one nearly instantly, and he spoke in a cautious voice: "How were you able to tell? I was sure I had perfected my act. Not even the Hokage could see through it."

Vergil chuckled coldly: "I am your previous life boy, I know all there is about you. The second condition is that you become the strongest being in existence." He paused to let Naruto nod in acceptance before continuing: "The final one is that you take up my name, Vergil Sparda, and teach the world to fear it once again. To your enemies you shall be the demon that they fear above even the wrath of Kami but to your allies you shall be the Angel that protects all that is dear to them."

Naruto looked awed at the motivational speech Vergil had given him, not knowing that Vergil had practiced this for years so he would hit just the right note to make Naruto accept the merger. Which the blond did eagerly; as the process began Vergil explained what would happen to Naruto. He would gain all the power Vergil had while he was alive, and more. The thing that excited Naruto the most though, besides him gaining a bloodline, was the Darkslayer style and the power behind it.

However just as he was about to ask when the process would be done the area around them faded and disappeared, as did Vergil; and Naruto awoke from his unconscious state.

**Tenmi-Nu-Guri:**

When Naruto, no Vergil awoke, he saw an all too familiar area, the Demonic tower that he tried to use to open the gates to the Demon World and gain his father Sparda's power. Or at least his previous incarnation did he reminded himself. He then looked in the pool of water next to where he was he was not as surprised as he should have been to see that he was now a respectable five ft eight carbon copy of Vergil, the original Vergil.

Before the now silver haired teen could contemplate this event a dozen black clad grey corpses with scythes appeared making Vergil grin. He spoke in a calm and collected voice (He sounds like Vergil) that did not betray the feeling of excitement he had: "Hell Prides…If nothing else you shall prove a good warm up." And with that he charged.

Chpt. Complete!

So here is a poll for three slots from the Harem. The current one is Anko, Kurenai, Koyuki, Nevan, and a mystery Kounchi who will be revealed later.

Kurotsuchi

Naruko

Lady

Trish

Lucia

Fem-Kyuubi

Fem-Garaa

Relina Peacecraft (Not from DMC or Naruto but can make work if wanted)

Tsume

Hana

I'll update as soon as possible.


	2. Escape the tower: Guardian Blitz

It's been a long time coming, but I'm finally back to this fic. There are several points to cover before I start this chapter. First Naruto/Vergil's personality, the personalities of the two mixed during the merger; so basically Naruto/Vergil is a more laid back and playful Vergil, like he would be if his mother hadn't died and he wasn't obsessed with power, but he still has Vergil's seriousness in battle and the razor sharp mind that Vergil had as well as a small craving for battle. Second, although Naruto wore a mask it merely hid his skill, intelligence, and power; so he actually is more of a mature teen then the obnoxious little brat that he was in the series. Third, N. Vergil (Or Naruto Vergil, I will occasionally use this or just call him Naruto but it all refers to the former blonde) still has the whisker marks, although they are extremely faded to the point that only a Jonin would see them. Forth, N. Vergil _hates _those that don't stand up for themselves, can't think for themselves, those who follow the same path to damnation his previous incarnation took, being lied to, child abusers, rapists, but above all else he hates those who use power stolen or borrowed from others. Finally even if you see this fic go down, don't worry, I have back up copies so I can republish under basically the same name. Enough of my AN, on with the fic!

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Devil Trigger, Demonic, Angelic, Overpowered Speech**

_**Devil Trigger, Demonic, Angelic, Overpowered Thought**_

**Escape the tower: Guardian Blitz**

**Tenmi-Nu-Guri: **(BGM: Devil may cry 3 - Cerberus battle theme)

Vergil calmly decimated the Prides that attacked him. A rapid-slash here, a judgment cut there, and an air trick followed up by a slash turned the entire group back into the dust their bodies were formed of. Vergil snorted: "Pathetic, let's hope this tower still has some fight in it otherwise I might just die of boredom."

He then started to walk towards the massive gates of the Demonic tower; and when he reached them he cut the doors to ribbons, what he may be more mature and ungodly-powerful but he still has minimal patience. As he walked through the now shattered doors he found himself in an icy chamber, with a massive three headed dog covered in ice sleeping in front of the only way into the tower.

Raising his eyebrow, the newly minted demon slayer unsheathed his blade and swung. The three headed dog rose with a snarl when the ice shattered and numerous cuts appeared all over its form. The behemoth roared**: "You little bastard! Do you have any idea of what kind of dream you just interrupted? I'll kill you for what you've done!"**

Vergil scoffed: "Like I care. You're in my way, vanish." As he finished speaking Vergil vanished from sight, and reappeared behind the demonic dog. He then slowly sheathed his blade, and as he did so the dog's eyes widened as it spoke: **"That technique…I knew I recognized that scent! You're one of his spawn, a descendent of that traitor Sparda! It seems fate has a reason to make me a weapon for another Sparda. Heed this warning Boy, wield me well or be prepared to have your life ended."**

As Vergil fully sheathed Yamato Cerberus turned into a glowing orb, before flying towards his killer. When the spherical object hit Vergil it transformed into a tri-pronged Nun-chuk, one that radiated frost. With a raised eyebrow he watched in his mind's eye as a silver haired man, obviously Dante Sparda, went through different attacks using the weapon.

Vergil chuckled slightly: "While your power is impressive: Cerberus. Your weapon really doesn't suit my style. Can you instead give me control over ice in the form of a Taijutsu style instead?" With a noticeable shift of power the weapon disappeared; Vergil then entered the standard ready stance for the Legendary Strike Style (From Jade Empire), and tossed a few punches and kicks causing trails of frost to follow his movements and to shoot out as numerous spikes when he wished.

Nodding in satisfaction Vergil once again began moving through the tower on his way back up to his team.

**Further up the Tower: Chamber of the Guardians of Wind and Fire: thirty minutes later **(BGM: Devil May Cry 3 - Agni & Rudra theme)

When Vergil entered the corridor that the next Guardians he was surprised when the two statues jumped down from there corners and began to talk to each other; one was blue with bronze armored pants and a blue-highlighted sword with a blue shrunken head on the pommel and he was headless, the other was nearly identical but he was red instead.

As the two continued bantering Vergil gained a tic mark, which grew in size until it reached catastrophic proportions. Let it never be said that Vergil had lost any patience, in fact he gained some, but the fact remains that the two demons pushed his patience to the limit. So he decided to see how good his newest technique was against the two Demonic sword wielding statues/brothers.

With a running jump he brought his fist down in between the two swordsmen, freezing the two of them in massive glaciers of ice. Vergil stared at the two frozen beings for a second before slamming his hands into both of them, shattering their forms but not the swords. What caught Vergil's attention though was that the weapons spoke in the same manner as the two demons he slew, and they were offering to serve him.

He accepted but instead of swords he had the two form another Taijutsu enhancement, this time with ungodly control over fire and wind. After trying out the different combos that he could use on a group of Prides, Hell Lusts, and hell Sloths that attacked him he continued even further into the tower.

**Chamber of the Lightning Witch: an Hour later**

Vergil had taken slightly longer to arrive at the next chamber if only because he was swallowed by a massive demonic whale. Using his trademark level of patience he destroyed the entire creature from the insides out, along with thousands of Hell Envies, which were basically emaciated corpses with scythes. He then had to make his way back up to the next Guardian's chamber.

When he arrived in the chamber a swarm of bats filled the area, which he dimly recognized as resembling a brothel's room. When the swarm of bats cleared there was a figure that surprised him somewhat reclining on the red fabriced bed, even though he knew he should not have been surprised. The figure in question was around six ft tall, had mid back length blood red hair, unnaturally pale skin, blood red eyes, clothing made of: _"Are those bats?,"_ but most important of all was that the figure was obviously female.

How could he tell you ask? Well because of two reasons; the first is that someone who created the "Sexy No Jutsu" would obviously be able to tell who was a woman, a sense that somehow failed whenever it came to Sakura. The second reason was that the woman was topless, and her breasts were just barely covered by her hair; hell he was pretty sure he saw her nipples through the hair.

The demonic woman, probably a succubus from what he could gather about her, rose from the bed and sauntered over to him. As she did he could practically feel her "eye-raping" him, which caused him to repress a shiver: _"Is this how that Anko woman and that Genjutsu specialist, Kurenai Yuuhi if I remember correctly, feel when they are on those infiltration missions or walking the streets? If so then I owe them more credit then I thought for not castrating every male in Konoha."_

The succubus, for no other creature could have the kind of voice she did, then spoke in a soft but extremely arousing voice: **"Oh my, what do we have here? It's been so long since I've seen such a handsome man. I take it this is your **_**first time**_**."**

Vergil shivered at the barely contained lust in the woman's tone, he then commented dryly to himself: _"Yeah, definitely a succubus. Damn it all to hell, why the hell couldn't the villagers let go of their hate of the Kyuubi? Or at least be able to tell the prisoner form its jail? At least then I would have been more used to this, thus having a slight resistance to this; but no! We can't have an emotionally stable Jinchuuriki, he might level the village! Fools! Well I'll just have to deal with it as best I can."_

During Vergil's internal monologue the woman got close enough to start caressing his face, and other areas, which snapped him back to reality. Vergil then spoke in an icy cold tone: "Unfortunately woman I have no time for this. I need to get back to the surface to complete an important task I was carrying out…Perhaps I might take you up on this later?"

The succubus laughed lightly before speaking again: **"Oh? Are you sure, after all I'm sure I could give you a good time. In fact you may **_**never**_** want to leave. How about it handsome, do you want to forget all your troubles with me?"**

Vergil's resolve wavered for a second, before he air tricked out of the demonic woman's reach. He then spoke in an icy cold voice as it entered the stance for Legendary Strike to draw on Agni and Rudra's power: "I must decline, and if you get in my way I shall defeat you, like I defeated the previous guardians."

(BGM: Devil May Cry 3 OST - Nevan Battle theme)

The succubus laughed as she launched her attack, bat's that were covered in lightning. Vergil easily dodged before teleporting in front of the startled demon, and proceeded to launch a combo of hits that destroyed most of the bat shield that surrounded the woman. Nevan then teleported to one of the alcoves and began to summon groups of bats, but these had bolts of lightning coming out of them. Vergil dodged with contemptuous ease before closing the distance and attacking with Cerberus's power, freezing the woman allowing him to attack without restraint.

Vergil's attacks had some effect on the woman, before she teleported away again and summoned a new group of bats to continue her attacks with. And so a pattern began to emerge, Nevan would attack ferociously only for Vergil to dodge and then get in close and begin to beat her with ease. But after two more rounds of this Nevan surprised Vergil by teleporting to the center of the room, and shrinking until she was his height charged towards him as if to give the demon slayer a hug. It was only because of his subconscious's warning that he was able to activate his devil trigger, which was the same as his previous incarnation's DT (which is what Devil Trigger will be called from now on), and deliver a devastating counter attack that brought Nevan to her knees.

Said succubus was caught by Vergil before she could break her skull on the hard ground, which was a distinct possibility due to the fact that her bats were no longer there to protect her. When the woman opened her eyes she saw that Vergil had a thoughtful frown on his face, as if contemplating something. She let out a sigh before speaking: **"I guess this is it then, you'll probably leave me here like Vergil Sparda did; it's a shame to, you are probably my best hope of freedom."**

She was surprised when Vergil laughed: "Who said I was going to leave you here? If what I recall from my previous incarnation's memories are correct then your weapon form is a guitar. Even though your attacks are not in line with Darkslayer the fact remains that I know how to play a guitar quite well. So if you wish you may come along as your weapon, and when you wish I can let you out in your normal form. Do you accept?"

Nevan didn't even think for a second, she instantly transformed into her weapon form; but before she completely changed Vergil noticed that she had tears of joy coming out of her eyes. The newest addition to Vergil's arsenal was a purple electric guitar that had lightning for strings, and could transform into a scythe. And after testing out his new guitar's sound he let Nevan rest within his mindscape and continued on.

**Chamber of the Guardian of Light: half an hour later**

When Vergil arrived at the end of the mono-rail ride he found himself in another familiar location, this time it was the lair of the demon Beowulf. As he calmly walked in to the lair of the ugly winged being his instincts screamed at him to dodge, and it was a good thing he decided to do so; because Beowulf dropped from the ceiling right where the demon slayer just was.

He noticed however that Beowulf's eye was still useless due to the wound Dante gave it. The demon sniffed the air and spoke in a low rumbling voice: **"I smell you, spawn of Sparda! I shall have my revenge on you for the transgressions of your bloodline!"** The demon let out a roar and released a pair of white wings at the same time, however Vergil didn't have time for the idiot. So the slayer disappeared in the final form of Judgment Cut, the one the Vergil used against Dante in their final fight before he became Nelo Angelo, to turn the giant demon into nothing more then a pile of bloody confetti.

Vergil then extended his hand and out of he pile of confetti came another glowing orb, and when this one hit him it formed a pair of silver gauntlets and weird boots that had white light flowing through them; and after practicing the attacks that Beowulf specialized in he began to experiment. Because of which he found that he could use Beowulf as a focus and amplifier for the elemental abilities he gained from Cerberus and Agni and Rudra.

As he left the room to head to what he hoped would be the last guardian's chamber he couldn't restrain the smirk that broke across his face. With all the power at his finger tips he might as well add: "Become ruler of the world, or gain a massive harem" to his dream. But for now he had to get out of the tower.

**Chamber of the Inner Darkness: anther twenty minutes later**

After using his incredible powers to destroy several annoying puzzles Vergil found himself in a massive circular chamber. As he looked around he saw that there were numerous stage lights in the wall that were currently turned off, and there was also a weird mirror in the center. When he approached it he saw an inscription: "Vultus in mihi, quod aspicio vestri maioribus expertus; perdo quod vos vadum forver fio unus of meus Legio of Umbra (Look into me, and behold your greatest test; lose and you shall forver become one of my Legions of Shadows)."

As he finished reading the inscription a blob of darkness detached itself from his own shadow, it then began to change shape. When it fully formed itself it became what amounted to him but if he had been Dante's re-incarnation instead, except he was completely made of shadows. Vergil raised an eyebrow before speaking: "I take it you are my test?"

The shadow version spoke in a cocky tone: **"That's right! After all, how can there be a Vergil without him testing himself against Dante at least once? It would just be sacrilegious."**

Vergil chuckled: "I guess your right. What say we get down to it, brother?" As he finished speaking he drew Yamato and got into a ready stance.

(BGM: Devil May Cry 3 Doppelganger Theme)

The Doppelganger charged Vergil with a Streak; only for Vergil to dodge and attempt to counter with a slash, only to find that Dante, which is what I'm going to call the Doppleganger from now on, was immune to his strikes. Vergil dodged out of range and swore, before he felt a nudge from Nevan that told him what the wweakness of the Dante copy was. As soon as he was told he decided to play it like the Nija he was before, but combined with the power he now had.

So with a cross shaped hand sign he formed a group of Shadow clones which activated each of the lights simultaneously. The sudden burst of bright light parylized Dante, and changed its form to a maniquen basically. When that happened Vergil and all his cloes executed a simultaneous Judgement Cut to anihilate their shadowy target. As the figure disapaited a orb made of shadows flew into Vergil. The Orb he soon realized had upgraded his Shadow Clones to be able to take as many hits as he could and so they could also transfer physical experiences if necessary.

The triumphat former blond then continued to the top of the tower, as he did he wondered what would happen at the top. After all it didn't take a genius, which he was not, to figure out that there would be one final opponent, especially in 'light' of how easy the Doppelganger was.

**Top of Tenmi-Nu-Guri: ten minutes later**

Vergil arrived at the top to find a portal to an unknown location, however he decided to enter it since there was no other way out of the tower. When he exited the portal on the other side he found himself in this gel/water like area with this monstrosity pulsating in the center (I can't really describe it that well, so instead look up: devilmaycry . wikia wiki / Arkham with no spaces and then go to the "Arkham in Blob Form" section cause that's what it is).

The "face" of the blob then turned to face Vergil and spoke in a gurgling voice: **"I sense you, descendent of Sparda! Once I defeat you I will finally regain my original form, and be free of this hell! Prepare yourself, for you shall not find an easy fight here!"**

Vergil laughed as he formed one of Naruto's, or rather his own, favorite jutsu, the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Which created a large cloud of smoke, which when it cleared reveled one hundred identical silver haired sword-wielders. The Vergils then spoke: "Well we wouldn't be so sure of that." And as they spoke all one hundred used Air Trick to surround the Blob, and then unleashed a barrage of sword strikes.

After the strikes were done all but the original Vergil disappeared as he sheathed his blade. When he fully sheathed Yamato the blob literally exploded in a shower of slime, a purple blood like substance, and raw demonic energy. As the smoke cleared the sword Force Edge, a bastard-sword which blade seemed to be made of pure silver while the handle looked a bit like a spine with a skull as the pommel, flew to Vergil's hand.

After giving the sword some test swings a portal appeared which released him back into the human world. As soon as he exited he found himself staring down at a clearing with a scene that made his blood boil in it.

Cliff hanger!

So here is a poll for three slots from the Harem. The current one is Anko, Kurenai, Koyuki, Nevan, and a mystery Kounchi who will be revealed later. I will decide what to do about a tie when the story gets to when I have enough votes to end the poll.

Naruko: 11

Kurotsuchi: 10

Fem-Kyuubi: 8

Lady: 7

Hana: 7

Lucia: 6

Relina Peacecraft (Not from DMC or Naruto but can make work if wanted): 6

Trish: 5

Fem-Garaa: 5

Tsume: 4

I'll update as soon as possible.


	3. Wrath of the Slayer, and suprises

It's been a long time coming, but I'm finally back to this fic. "i likes toast," Naruto/Vergil (As I said last chpt the two names are interchangeable), is now a descendent of Sparda, his entire genetic material has been changed to reflect his merger with the original Vergil Sparda; as such at most Naruto and Naruko could be considered distant cousins. However if what your asking is how I would fit her in, then I have no answer yet; however I will at the end of the Chunin Exam Invasion. I hope that clears things up for you people. Also I will never write stuttering as a heads up. Nor will I par Naruto with Hinata. Anyways, on with the fic!

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Devil Trigger, Demonic, Angelic, Overpowered Speech**

_**Devil Trigger, Demonic, Angelic, Overpowered Thought**_

**Wrath of the Slayer, and a surprise**

**Training Ground 44: right above the Tower of Tenmi-Nu-Guri**

The scene that made Naruto's blood boil was one that was the stuff of nightmares for nearly every Konoha inhabitant; for down in the clearing two of the three, the third had a mission to make it to the third round no matter what so they were not present, Iwa gennin teams were bowing to Orochimaru, offering the assistance of their nation for the madman's invasion. But that is not what made Naruto's blood boil, it was the naked and bound Anko that made it boil.

The damned Snake Sannin was obviously planning on using her to secure the loyalties of the Iwa Nin, not that he needed to. However instead of acting on the impulsiveness of his past self, he waited until Orochimaru was gone; because although he was at least ten times stronger now, Orochimaru was more experienced and still more powerful. He mentally calculated the difference between their power levels and discovered that it would take a month for him to be able to crush the Snake with as much ease as he did the guardians.

As soon as the traitor Sannin left the male Iwa gennin moved in to collect their "prize;" unaware that their doom was fast approaching. Right as the first gennin was about to penetrate Anko, a glob of blood flew from his mouth, signifying his death, and he collapsed due to internal injuries. At this the remaining five gennin forgot all about their "prize" and entered a back-to-back defensive formation, which caused Vergil, again the two names are interchangeable, to laugh to himself: _"Could these idiots make it any easier for me?"_

With that thought, and a flick of his wrist, he ended the Iwa gennins' lives, after all none who are evil or corrupt can survive a Judgment Slash. As was shown when the gennin were turned into bloody piles of meat, bones, and organs by the attack.

As he approached the bound and blindfolded Kunoichi he noticed that the seal on her shoulder was glowing blood red and seemed to be inflicting pain on her. As he searched his knowledge of seals, which he received from Vergil, his eyes widened in recognition: _"How the blood-soaked Buddhist Hell, did Orochimaru figure out how to replicate demonic mate seals?"_

**With everyone's favorite Pedo:**

Orochimaru just finished giving instructions to the Sound Gennin Team when he felt the sudden and irrespirable urge to scream to the heavens: "FUCK YOU, THAT'S HOW!"

**Back with N Vergil:**

From what he could recall, or more accurately Vergil, there were only two ways to destroy a demonic mate seal. The first was to kill the one who planted the seal, in this case that would not help the one sealed because the seal was already administering 'punishment.' That left only one option, a demon of a higher class had to mark her as their mate. Vergil clicked his teeth together to show his annoyance: "Great, let's hope she appreciates this when she wakes up."

As he bit down into Anko's shoulder to apply the overwriting seal he felt a pull from his mind, right before he blacked out.

**Mindscape?**

As Naruto opened his eyes he found himself staring at a scene out of one of those weird ero-horror movies. Anko was being _used_ by a large group of snakes, whose heads were thrusting in and out of her holes; all the while a more demonic and snake looking Orochimaru stood chuckling looking at the seal's handiwork.

At this Naruto entered what he mentally dubbed "Vergil Mode," in which he became what amounted to a god of war. He swiftly disappeared from sight and destroyed the snakes with a few slashes, when he reappeared his back was to Anko and he was facing the snake Sannin with a scowl on his face.

The soul fragment chuckled evilly, however Vergil knew that the shade wasn't talking to him: **"So it seems some poor deluded fool believes that they can rescue you from my clutches Anko. I will enjoy ripping him apart before your eyes before completely breaking you."**

Anko's eyes then opened, and when she looked at Vergil, her eyes were filled with submission worry and guilt, but her voice was what steeled Vergil's resolve to slay not only the soul-fragment but also the original: "Please leave, your no match for that monster over there, I would rather suffer whatever torments he has for me then see someone who's soul is as pure as yours be slain before their time."

Vergil chuckled: "My thanks for your concern, proctor-san, however several things keep me from leaving. First, your ability to see souls, it is an extremely rare ability found only in fallen angels, and their descendents." At this both Anko and Orochimaru-Fragment's eyes widened, but Vergil was not done yet: "Second, this asshole has been raping you for all intents and purposes, something I despise above nearly all else. Third, he thought it would be a good idea to threaten me. Forth, he has already crossed paths with me once, I do not allow for more then three encounters. And finally, he got on my last nerve; I mean really, he's too much of a coward to stay a human."

At that Oro-Frag spoke in an angry hiss: **"Say that again! I dare you!"**

Vergil merely replied in a tone as cold as ice: "What are you deaf? I said that you're a coward! And I'm sure you can't prove me wrong."

The fragment, enraged by Vergil's insults, charged forward with the Grass Cutter in hand, intent on ending Vergil's life. However as enraged as he was he failed to recognize the trap Vergil had set for him. As the traitor swung his blade down, Vergil dodged at the last possible second and then sliced off both the snake's arms before beheading the traitor, resulting in three brief fountains of blood before the fragment vanished.

Naruto then walked over to Anko, who was crying what he recognized as tears of joy, and when he got to her he crouched so he was at eye-level with the emotionally exhausted Kunoichi. He then spoke in a gentle, but authority filled voice: "Rest now Anko, that monster will no longer trouble you. When you awake seek me out."

And with that he faded from Anko's Soulscape

**Real World:**

As soon as N Vergil came too in the "world of the living," he summoned a group of shadow clones, again these were the upgraded ones he received from killing the doppelganger in Tenmi-Nu-Guri, to protect Anko. After all even though she was an unexpected mate, since he had no intention of being tied down this early, but his pride as a half-demon prevented him from doing any less then ensuring her complete protection as much as he can.

As soon as his clones took up their positions he started to head towards where he felt his 'teammates.'

**Half an hour later, and many small demonic encounters:**

On his way to where his 'team' was Naruto had eliminated numerous groups of weak Hell-type demons, mostly to ensure he could at least perform the moves his previous incarnation could as well as get the new moves that he gained down. When he arrived at where his team was he was just in time to see Sasuke attempt to kill a Sound Gennin, while under the influence of the curse seal. Knowing that if Sasuke killed while under the affects of the seal that the kid's soul would be forever damned, he intervened by eliminating the entire Sound Team.

Understandably Teams Nine, Ten, and the remaining two gennin of Team Seven were shocked when the three Sound gennin were turned into nothing more then bloody chunks of meat. They were even more shocked when a man, or was he a teen, with a noble air about him jumped down from one of the higher branches, and then nearly silently landed.

They were even more shocked when the Uchiha heir, Sharingan active, stuttered out a familiar name: "Naruto? Is that you?" The reactions of his 'friends' were highly amusing in Vergil's opinion.

Team Ten: Ino looked like she was caught between ogling him and being in denial. Shikamaru: in shock for a short period, before his mind took back over and he decided it would be too troublesome to think about it. Choji thought he looked badass, but other than that nothing.

Team Nine: Lee, passed out and oblivious to the world. Neji was apathetic as usual with a massive stick up his ass; while Tenten was in weapon-fangirl mode over Yamato.

Team Seven: Sakura, in denial and refusing to acknowledge that Naruto had become more attractive then "her" Sasuke-Kun. Sasuke was the most entertaining though, he looked like he had swallowed a lemon and was constipated; but he simply 'hn'd' and asked the question on everyone's mind: "What's with the new look dobe?"

Naruto thought for a second before responding: "All I can say is that a bloodline is involved, anything else needs to be told to the Hokage so I know what I can and cannot spread without injuring Konoha."

The gennin were not satisfied with Vergil's answer, but let it slide. Vergil then walked over to one of the piles of meat, and pulled the Heaven Scroll his 'team' needed from the remains. He then turned to his 'team' and spoke in an unconcerned tone as he shook the blood off of the scroll: "We have what we need, let's head to the tower."

Before anyone could object Naruto started walking towards the tower in the center of the forest; so with no choice the other members of Team 7 sprinted after Naruto, however they somehow couldn't catch up with him even though they were going at their fastest sprint.

Shikamaru summed it up when he uttered his soon to be trademarked phrase: 'Troublesome."

**One Day Later; The Tower in the Center of Training Ground 44:**

Team Seven quickly found themselves in an empty classroom, and upon reading the small message written on the blackboard they opened their scrolls Only to have Iruka arrive out of a reverse summoning jutsu. After congratulating them on passing the second stage, the scared Chunin escorted Naruto to the Hokage so he could finally be told how much he was allowed to reveal about his new bloodline.

**Temporary Hokage's Office in the Tower in Training Ground 44: Half an Hour Later**

After giving the Sandamie a brief, and yet at the same time detailed, description of what happened in the forest, he began to describe his new bloodline. It had multiple parts, which in itself surprising, but what was truly surprising was what those aspects affected.

The first part was physical, it boosted Naruto's physical abilities greatly. Any exercise he performed would now give him a tremendous return for his efforts. In other words while he was chunin level physically right now; if he trained hard enough within a month his strength would surpass that of Tsunade's super strength technique, and that was without chakra enhancements.

The second part was mental. He gained an eidetic memory, capable of remembering everything instantly and perfectly, which if he unleashed his clones on the library he would have knowledge about nearly everything in the world.

The third one drew power from his very soul. It was the "Devil Trigger" that the decedents of Sparda were known for using. Currently he had access to several different power-level versions, but he was content to use his "Level two" or Vergil DT as his standard version.

The final part of his bloodline was a combination of all three other aspects, and arguably the most powerful. The final part allowed him to absorb the souls, memories, and powers of demons that he fought.

The Sandamie quickly declared everything beyond the second aspect an S-Rank Secret, and after doing so dismissed Naruto.

**Team Seven's Temporary Residence within the Tower:**

After being dismissed by the Hokage, Naruto walked down to his 'team's' temporary residence until all the other teams arrived. Deciding he would head to the mess hall later, he really wanted to take a shower. He walked toward the shower rooms, intent on removing the grim from his body.

He entered and swiftly took of his dirty clothes and placed them into one of the baskets provided. When he placed it back, he noticed Sasuke's clothes there as well: _"He and Sakura have probably been wondering where I was all day,"_ thought Naruto.

The reincarnation of Vergil grinned: _"Well, if emo-teme tries anything, I'll just punch him out." _He walked toward the open showers. _"I mean it's not like he could kick my …"_ All of Naruto's cognitive brain functions stopped at the sight before him.

He was looking directly at his teammate, Sasuke, who was humming while washing with 'his' eyes closed. However, that wasn't the abnormal thing here. He was staring right at Sasuke's developing chest area, which instead of a flat man chest, had two still developing, round and perky b-cup breasts.

Against his better judgment, he looked down and confirmed something he wished he hadn't. Sasuke had no penis either, which he was silently thanking Kami for not letting him stare at another man's junk like he would in some stupid yaoi fan fiction. He came to an interesting conclusion at this moment: Sasuke wasn't a man; he was a woman.

Remembering all the times that a pervert had been beaten he knew his time was up. So he decided that if he was going to die that he should go out smiling, much like his previous incarnation's brother would. He grinned: "My, my, Sasuke," he said with a perverse tone, breaking her out of her trance and causing her to stare at him, " you've got quite a pair of breasts there. I really didn't know men had those! When will mine start to come in?" Again, if he was going to die, he would go out with a laugh.

Sasuke on the other hand was mortified; all of these years, she had been able to keep it secret from everybody that she was a girl. She had been extremely careful not to let anyone notice the truth; on pool days at the academy, where they would go to a local pool to swim, she had even faked being sick just so people wouldn't find out.

Things were a bit harder when she was put on a team however; she would always take separate baths and swims from Naruto and the others. She had to make sure not to get wet at all in front of them; hell she even had to use a voice masking technique she had learned from the Uchiha library just to help keep up with her male appearance and voice. Everything had gone so perfect, no one suspected a thing.

The problem was that she had really wanted to take a shower today; as such she lied to Sakura saying she would meet her at the mess hall after she had finished her shower. She had even made sure there were no men in here before she went to take her shower; but she hadn't even heard the Naruto come in. Her thoughts returned to the intruder, causing her to blush.

Standing in front of her, with a smirk that somehow fit with his new regal features plastered on his face, was Naruto; but that wasn't what had caused her to blush. No, what had caused her to blush was what Naruto had been hiding under that shirt and jumpsuit of his. He had a six pack which was showing the beginning stages of an eight pack, which she begrudgingly admitted that he could work. His body was toned and finely sculpted. However, when her eyes trailed down south, her face went a deep dark red; one thought came to her mind regarding his "tool of mass destruction:" _"Big."_

However by now her mind had finally processed what was going on and what Naruto had said; as such she growled at him and began stalking toward him. She then growled out in a slightly higher tone then from what he had known as Sasuke's voice: "NA-RU-TO!"

Naruto closed his eyes and waited for a second. And then the pain came.

Cliff hanger!

Did any of you see that one coming?

So here is a poll for three slots from the Harem. The current one is Anko, Kurenai, Koyuki, Nevan, and Fem-Sasuke. I will decide what to do about a tie when the story gets to when I have enough votes to end the poll.

Naruko: 18

Kurotsuchi: 13

Fem-Kyuubi: 12

Relina Peacecraft (Not from DMC or Naruto but can make work if wanted): 10

Fem-Garaa: 10

Hana: 9

Lady: 8

Lucia: 8

Trish: 7

Tsume: 5

I'll update as soon as possible.


	4. Well that was interesting…Prelims begin

Guess who's back, back again. Anyways some concerns and comments to go over before we begin. "Akuma-Heika," Level one DT is basically Nero's DT from Devil May Cry 4, but I slightly improved it. As the levels go up they become more powerful the final DT level, and all those above level 2 for that matter, will be revealed in due time. "Alexandria-reid-Winchester," I update whenever I can, but I have other fics to work on, so you need patience. "Jprice410," where the fuck did I say I'm abandoning this fic? Answer: I didn't! "HurrrrrRRrr," that actually makes some sense to do, so yeah what the hell I'll do it. But as a warning she won't be a full reincarnation, because then we run the risk of a repeat of Devil May Cry 3; meaning "Dante" defeating "Vergil." Also when I mention auras I mean the general impression you get from a person by interacting with them. Anyways, on with the fic!

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Devil Trigger, Demonic, Angelic, Overpowered Speech**

_**Devil Trigger, Demonic, Angelic, Overpowered Thought**_

**Well that was interesting…Prelims begin.**

**Training Ground 44's Tower: A Few Minutes Later, Team Seven's Room**

Naruto and Sasuke sat across from one another on their respective cots, neither saying a word, just staring at one another. After the incident in the shower, the duo opted to go back to the room where they could talk about what had just happened. Sasuke had left off her chest bindings, leaving her nipples visible through her tight navy blue shirt, which now barely fit.

Sasuke had been somewhat stunned after the incident; after all she never once thought she was going to have to explain this to somebody, let alone Naruto. The boy had become her somewhat friend, somewhat rival. They hadn't needed to share words really to know what the other was thinking sometimes. That was just how friends were; but how was she going to explain this to him, she had no idea how to.

Naruto had been having similar thoughts; he knew he was acting dumb before, but the signs were staring directly at his face! Even when he was an idiot, who could he have not noticed…Come to think of it, how come nobody had ever even commented on all the strange stuff 'he' did. Avoiding swim days, baths with the other guys, she never participated and no one ever questioned it! Sighing to himself, he pondered how to deal with the situation.

Finally breaking the silence, Naruto grinned weakly at her with the only line he could think up to break the ice: "So," he began as if he was stepping on eggshells, "how long have you been a girl?"

She sweat dropped and replied sarcastically: "Ever since I could remember."

Vergil's eyebrow twitched: "You know; I'm just trying to take all of this in!"

She growled back. "Maybe if you didn't ask stupid questions then it would be a lot easier!"

Naruto was about to retort before realizing she was right; deciding fighting was not the best answer right now, he backed off a bit. He then changed the question. "Okay, so why did you lie about this, being a girl I mean?"

That was a question she could answer, but decided to answer by asking a question of her own: "Let me ask you a question in return, Naruto. What do you think would happen if an entire clan died out and had only a woman left to bring it back to life?"

N. Vergil thought for a moment before responding: "Well, I really don't know to be honest. My only guess however is that they may wish to use you as breeding stock, setting you up with incredibly strong men, until you were able to conceive a male heir. Am I correct in this assumption?"

She could only nod at his statement. She was somewhat surprised and also amazed by the new Naruto's deductive reasoning skills. Explaining this to the old Naruto would take hours. This one just seemed to catch on to whatever she said.

A small smile, one that contained no happiness, made its way to Sasuke's lips: "That is correct, Naruto; if I were to have let them known, as soon as I was of child bearing age, they would most likely have a strong shinobi impregnate me so that the child would have a good lineage. A male heir would then be produced and he would be put under the Clan Restoration Act. Who knows what would happen to me after a male heir had been conceived.

"However the Sandaime wouldn't allow that to happen to me. He created false documents to make it look like my parents had a son instead of a daughter. Since all of the other Uchiha were killed in the massacre, no one would be able to reveal I wasn't a boy except for _him_. However, he is a missing-nin, so he would never be able to get close enough to tell anyone."

Naruto nodded in understanding before he asked her a different question she never thought he would ask. "So, what's your real name then?"

Confusion flitted across her features as she responded: "Huh?"

Naruto sighed. "I asked what your real name is! What you were called before you put on the persona of 'Sasuke'?"

She thought for a moment on whether or not she should give it to him. Could she trust him? Could she place her faith in him? He was already learning a lot about her past yet she really did not know anything of his; maybe there was a deal to be made here.

She gave him a pointed look: "How about this, I'll keep telling you about myself but in exchange you must answer any question I have about you, including about your KekkeiGenkai. Do we have a deal?"

Naruto shrugged at her question. "Of course I agree." He really had no reason to lie at this point. Not only that, but the Sandaime only said not to let people know he the ability to absorb demons and the Devil Trigger, he didn't say anything about not telling people about the other aspects: "Now, would you please tell me your name?"

"My name real name is Suki Uchiha."

Naruto grinned at her slightly before getting up from his cot and walking over to her, his right hand extended outward.

She was surprised by his actions: "What is this?"

He grinned at her. "Well, when people meet someone new, they signify it with a handshake."

She frowned at his explanation. "But you and I already knew each other."

He waved his index finger in a motion signifying that what she said was wrong. "Correction Suki, I know 'Sasuke Uchiha '. However, I just meet Suki Uchiha." When she stared at him with a questioning look, he chuckled at her. "You're opening up Suki. Before, I knew the mask you wore that was called 'Sasuke', but now I look forward to getting to know the real you." He chuckled again. "I do hope you don't have a huge stick up your ass like 'Sasuke' does though."

She looked at him, a small blush adorning her cheeks; she had never heard him speak in a manner like this. But, he still managed to hold that same aura that he held when he was the old Naruto, one of trust-worthiness. This was one of the things she was slowly coming to admire about her friend; he was the only one now that knew the real her. Maybe eventually 'Sasuke' could go away, but for now 'he' had to stay. But at least she had someone she could really talk about stuff to now. However, she did not like the 'stick up his ass comment', even if he was talking about her mask.

She scowled at him. "Yeah, well I prefer to have a 'stick up my ass' than be class idiot, dobe."

Now it was his turn to scowl at her. She just ruined their moment of bonding! As such he growled out much like the old Naruto did: "Teme (Bastard),"

She just smiled at him in return. A true genuine smile that surprisingly made him blush, but her barely audible response really ignited Vergil's cheeks: "Arigatō, Naruto." He looked away, but nodded in confirmation to her thanks, a blush still adorning his face although less noticeable now. She giggled at the sight.

Hold on, she just actually did something she hadn't done in a long time; she actually giggled! She hadn't done that since the Uchiha Massacre! She hadn't even made a small squeak when an actually good joke was told! But now she was giggling again…Did spending so little time with Naruto like this really crack part of her shell that much?

Naruto sat back on the other cot and looked at her again, another question on his lips: "So, if you're all opened up now, tell me, do you still want to kill that _man_ as you so 'affectionately' call him?"

Saki's eyes grew dark and a grim frown appeared on her lovely face; and her response came without hesitation: "Yes, however, unlike my 'Sasuke' persona, before I kill him, I want to know why he really did it. He gave me an answer that was unlike what he would normally say. I want to find out what his real reason was."

Naruto nodded at the answer. He had no problem with her wanting to exact revenge. True, an eye for an eye made the whole world blind, but who was he to say whether or not the world should lose an eye? On top of that he had enough people to repay for incidents that had occurred that he had no right to judge; but there was still on thing he wanted to know: "Who is _'him'_?"

She scowled at him; and her answer came out a bit harsher then intended: "None of your business."

With an audible sigh the descendent of Sparda leaned back: "_And now were back at square one."_ One minute she was acting all nice and friendly, next she was brooding like her other persona. _"Then again, part of her had to go into that persona. She probably just channeled her inner emo!"_ Yep, that was the definite answer. He decided not to press the issue. She had already told him a lot today.

Suki still had her scowl set in place when she spoke up again: "Are you done asking questions?"

Naruto just rolled his neck as he responded: "Yep, that's all for me."

The last loyal Uchiha's scowl dropped away slightly: "Good, because it's my turn to ask you questions. First question: What happened in the Forest of Death that gave you a Kekkei Genkai?"

Naruto smirked. "Before I answer, let me ask why you're curious about it."

She frowned. "Because you seem fall to your doom and the next thing Sakura and I know, you have a completely different attitude and appearance; not to mention a lot stronger than the Naruto we knew. Obviously it's a body-based Kekkei Genkai from what I've been able to gather, but I haven't seen it in action, so I don't know its abilities."

The smirk never left his face. "Exactly, a shinobi must always be prepared for any situation. Though the less the enemy knows about you, the better of a chance you will have. I may be fighting you in one of the next rounds. What reason should I tell you anything about it?"

While she had to admit his line of thinking was correct, she was irritated. "What about 'not breaking your promises', huh? Didn't you promise me you were going to tell me anything I asked?"

Naruto was about to reply when there was a knock at the door; and an unwelcome voice accompanied it: "Sasuke-kun, are you in there?"

Suki looked at Naruto. "We aren't finished with this conversation yet," she whispered in a tone that had no room for refusal. Noticing his nod, she then started to panic. "But what can we do, I can't let Sakura see me like this."

Vergil raised an eyebrow as he responded: "Then Henge into something and I'll distract Sakura or get her to leave." Not having a better idea she nodded at his plan, before she ran over to Naruto's bed and transformed into a small brown box.

Sakura peered her head in. "Sasuke-kun?" She looked around the room, but only saw Naruto sitting on the bed, one hand on a brown box. He waved at her.

N. Vergil's tone was perfectly polite, but a more seasoned ninja might notice that it was forced: "What's up Sakura?" As he spoke he shifted his hand on the box, unknowingly groping Saki's breast and almost causing her to moan sub-audibly.

Sakura shuffled into the room and began to look around, confusion entering her features: "That's funny, I thought I heard another voice in here. What did the Hokage want?"

Naruto's answer was terse: "To talk about stuff."

This obviously shocked Sakura, and upset her if her tone was anything to go by: "Why are you acting like this?"

Vergil chuckled, but it wasn't one they were used to the tone was bitter and biting: "I don't know? How am I supposed to respond to this Sakura? You never cared before! It was always Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke-kun that! You never once gave a damn about me before."

Sakura gave him a look of sadness: "Naruto, you know that's not true."

The reincarnation of Vergil snarled: "And how the hell am I supposed to know that? All you ever did was beat the crap out of me!"

Losing her previous look, Sakura growled at him: "Yeah, because you kept asking me out on dates when I've told you I don't like you like that! I like Sasuke-kun!"

Suki almost felt like groaning when she said that. She was always cold to them because they wouldn't leave her alone and move on. Maybe she would have been nicer if Sakura hadn't always gone goo-goo eyed over her and actually focused on her training to be an effective Kunoichi instead. Also, she could tell it was just a crush. All girls got them… except her of course, she had never had one… that she would ever admit to at least.

But she actually had never really noticed this. Naruto had asked Sakura on dates before? He was an idiot back then, Saki fully understood that, but did he really get rejected that much by Sakura? Even she was begrudgingly willing to admit that he was a nice guy. But she beat him up for doing it too? Saki actually felt a little pissed at the pink haired fan girl.

Speaking of Naruto, she felt him grab her breast a little more roughly, forcing her to bite back a moan. Did he even realize where he was grabbing? If he did, then she was definitely going to kick his ass later. Finally she heard him ask lowly: "What is it you like about Sasuke so much?"

No, he wasn't going to tell Sakura the truth about 'him' being a girl, was he? Her thoughts turned venomous: _"If that bastard tells her anything…"_

The pink haired girl was shocked by this question, which she showed with her response: "What do you mean?"

Naruto looked back at her, the frown never once leaving his face. "I mean why do you like him? What exactly do you and Ino see about Sasuke Uchiha that the rest of us, even Shikamaru, who is a genius, included, cannot see about him?"

Sakura looked like she took a moment to think it over before replying "Because Sasuke-kun is just amazing. Every girl I know likes him! He's smart, handsome, and is the last of his clan! Not only that, but he just has this mysterious…What's so funny, Naruto-Baka?"

Naruto stopped his sniggering and gave a slight smile in return. "Sakura, what you just described to me was not love, but a crush, and it sounds more like it's a shallow one at that."

"What do you mean," she asked, a bit frustrated by his questioning of her love.

"What I mean is that you're basically following everyone else's idea here. It's not love if you don't know a thing about him." He saw she was about to fire back, so he stopped her. "Sakura, what's Sasuke's favorite food?"

She pondered a bit: "Sasuke-kun hasn't mentioned anything about…"

Naruto quickly cut her off with a piercing gaze: "Sweet Dango, that's Sasuke's favorite food. He said something about it once in Nami-no-Kuni to Tsunami-san, who had offered to make it for him." He paused just for a second when he saw her eyes widen before continuing with a rueful chuckle: "I'm not on the best of terms with Sasuke, yet I know more about the person you love than you do. How sad is that."

Sakura's face turned a ashen white from her anger as she responded: "Shut up, Naruto-Baka and its only one thing I didn't know!"

Vergil shook his head, in derision and amusement as he left; prompting Sakura to speak up again: "Where are you going?"

He merely glanced at her over his shoulder: "I am going to go train. I need to think about things. One of them is why I even liked you in the first place."

He left the room, leaving Sakura and the hidden Uchiha to their thoughts.

Sakura just stared off into space. Naruto was right; she didn't really know a thing about Sasuke. And even when she had tried to learn something, he was always so cold and distant. What was she doing wrong when it came to Sasuke?

And Naruto, she had just learned something from their talk. Naruto was a complex person in his own way. Before, he was an idiot, but was strong. Now this Naruto was stronger than the Naruto she knew. He was usually in complete control and cold since his transformation, but he still held a powerful aura. It was way more powerful than Sasuke's too. Not only had that but the Naruto she had always known never even thought of what he had just said. Just what had happened to him? She found herself wanting to know.

She now had two mysteries on her hands and both of them were in her team. She got up and ran out the door, determined to find out, starting with Sasuke first.

As soon as she left, Suki undid the transformation and sighed; as soon as it left her lips she started to think as she re-wrapped her chest: _"Great, now I'm going to have to deal with her; I honestly can't believe he actually remembered that though."_

**Time skip, three days, to the Prelims:**

Naruto had spent the last three days training in one of the many underground training fields in the tower, honing his skills and abilities through the use of Kage Bushin. He had improved considerably from before, mainly because he former self was hampered by the academy teachers and Kakashi didn't even bother to try and train him.

But besides that if you use four thousand shadow clones per day per subject then your going to make remarkable progress compared to how you were. He had also come to a conclusion about why he liked Sakura at one point, it was because he wanted to fit in and dating her seemed to be the best way to do so. However now that he had merged with Vergil he knew that fitting in and normalcy were overrated; if people couldn't accept him for who he is the n fuck them, he doesn't need them.

Right now he was standing alongside his team, henged into his old appearance, in the main arena of the tower, which due to his increased intelligence told him all he needed to know. As such he tuned out the Hokage's speech and looked around to see who was there.

From Konoha: Teams seven, eight, nine, and ten as well as Kabuto's. Iwa only had one team, led by a black-haired girl with pink eyes. Mist had a team, all of whom were worthless. Suna had the Sabaku team, probably the only real threat in the exam. Rain also had a team in play. But the last team was the one from Whirlpool, they had made it and they were probably hiding their strength.

As he came out of his musings he raised his hand to signify that he would like to fight twice, and it was quickly written down. As soon as he put his hand back down the computer announced the first match: Kurotsuchi of Iwa versus Sakura of the Leaf.

Chapter Complete!

So here is a poll for three slots from the Harem. The current one is Anko, Kurenai, Koyuki, Nevan, and Fem-Sasuke. I will decide what to do about a tie when the story gets to when I have enough votes to end the poll.

Naruko: 26

Fem-Kyuubi: 20

Kurotsuchi: 18

Relina Peacecraft (Not from DMC or Naruto but can make work if wanted): 18

Fem-Garaa: 18

Hana: 12

Lady: 12

Lucia: 11

Trish: 11

Tsume: 5

I'll update as soon as possible.


	5. The Preliminaries End, the Hint of Invas

I'm back. Anyways some concerns and comments to go over before we begin. "Phantom Dark-Knight," Kushina will not appear as a harem member, I have plans for her. "Akuma-Heika," I have my own plan for the DT progression, but thanks for the info anyways. "EndGame666," I did not copy from anyone, any and all similarities between my fic and the author you're thinking of are pure coincidence. Anyways, on with the fic!

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Devil Trigger, Demonic, Angelic, Overpowered Speech**

_**Devil Trigger, Demonic, Angelic, Overpowered Thought**_

**The Preliminaries End, the Hint of Invasion.**

**Tower Arena**

Vergil stared apathetically down at the arena as Sakura faced her opponent, he didn't care who won as long as he got an entertaining fight out of it. However before the proctor could start the match, Sakura sealed her own defeat by boasting about how she was fighting for 'her' Sasuke-Kun; apparently the pink eyed Iwa Kunoichi hated fangirls with a passion if her expression was anything to go by.

Something that was proven true when, as soon as the fight started, Kurotsuchi spat a massive lava dragon at her pink haired opponent, something that understandably brought the attention of every Konoha Jonin because only one Iwa nin was known to use lava jutsu; most of the gennin on the other hand just looked on in shock at the power the pink eyed girl was putting out.

The fight was over as soon as the Lava Dragon left Kurotsuchi's mouth, not because it killed Sakura but because the worthless fangirl fainted dead away; the then Iwa Kunoichi scowled at the space-waster before leaving the arena to rejoin her team, and due to his enhanced senses he was able to catch a small snippet of conversation, "Kurotsuchi-sama, that was very reckless of you we cannot afford Konoha catching wind of our plan this earlier…"

The rest was lost due to the sounds of shock as the next two names appeared: Naruko Namikaze vs. Ganju Kisuhara of Rain (he's a standard Rain Nin in appearance). N Vergil raised an eyebrow when he heard the name of the young red-head from Whirlpool, she looked almost exactly the same as his sexy-jutsu but with red hair and clothed she was only missing his whisker marks to be able to pass off as a shadow clone of his. When he saw that an errant thought entered his head: _"Could we be, or were we, related at all?"_

As the two competitors squared off in the arena red glowing barriers appeared preventing anyone from entering or leaving there, and then all hell broke loose as numerous prides and lusts appeared in the arena, killing Ganju and forcing Naruko defend herself. Naruto was considering interfering if only because he was the only one who could stop the demons, however before that line of though progressed much farther the Whirlpool Kunoichi bit her finger and spread some blood on a seal on her right arm.

When he smoke from the seal being released cleared Naruto was stunned to see a familiar blade in the Namikaze's hand, the sword of his previous incarnation's brother: Rebellion. At the sight of the demonic claymore the last Uzumaki in Konoha restrained himself to study the movements of the bearer of Rebellion; and as the girl cut down the demons he quickly realized that she was worthless with that blade compared to Dante, however he would not judge her this early because to even wield Rebellion meant that she had to be at least a partial reincarnation.

By the time the last minor demon fell Vergil had a good idea of what Naruko's skill level was, and he was completely unimpressed. Her skills, while they were better than most gennin and chunnin, were far inferior to those of Zabuza Momochi, who in turn paled in comparison to his own. All told while she might have been a threat to the old him, as of now she was no threat to him in any of the ways that mattered.

The next matchup was 'Sasuke' (she's under a Genjutsu again to disguise her gender) Uchiha against a member of Kabuto's team, Yoroi Akadō. The match was rather boring, with Yoroi stealing Sasuke's chakra, forcing the Uchiha to rely on Taijutsu. The "last" Uchiha used the Lion Combo, a partial copy of Rock Lee's Front Lotus, to knock Yoroi unconscious.

Zaku Abumi vs. Shino Aburame was another boring match. Shino overwhelmed his opponent using his bugs, destroying not only his opponent's arms but also his chakra. So far the prelims had claimed two lives, albeit in different ways, and most of the contestants were anxious to make sure they did not also fall.

Misumi Tsurugi v Kankurō of Sunagakure's Sand Siblings was only mildly entertaining. Misumi had weird rubber body techniques, which gave him the initial upper hand over Kankurō. However the Suna Gennin was a puppeteer, and easily won the match once he figured out how to defeat his foe.

Tenten's match against Temari of Sunagakure was brief, mostly because all the projectile weapons used by Tenten were completely countered by Temari's wind techniques. The blond genin won without taking as much as a single scratch, as well as breaking Tenten's back on her fan. Rock Lee jumped down to avenge Temari's treatment of Tenten, but Might Guy stopped what would have turned into a fight which would have disqualified both genin.

Shikamaru's fight against Kin Tsuchi was another boring one, with Shikamaru outmaneuvering and eventually capturing the Sound Genjutsu user in his "shadow imitation" technique. With Kin matching every one of his moves, Shikamaru knocked her out by knocking the back of her head against the arena wall.

After that were two equally unimpressive fights in which the two remaining members of the Uzu and Rock teams killed each other, leaving Kurotsuchi as the only representative of Iwa and Naruko as the last one from Uzu.

Immediately after those fiascos came one of the two matches Naruto was waiting on, him vs. Kiba. The only reason N Vergil even knew that it was time or the match, since he was so lost in thought, was when the arrogant voice of the Inuzuka runt broke through: "We got lucky Akamaru!"

That exclamation caused Naruto to chuckle inwardly, the bastard thought he had it in the bag cause of his performance in the academy; something that would prove to be the runt's downfall. He decided to slowly make his way towards the arena itself, to both see who was actually watching the fight and to make Kiba reckless since the more reckless he was the easier it would be to defeat him without using his true power.

His small tactic worked flawlessly, by the time he made it to the arena Kiba was barely restraining himself from attacking the Blond, and as soon as the proctor started the match Kiba charged forward in a blind rage. Instead of ending the match as soon as possible Vergil decided to play with Kiba's pride a bit and as such just dodged the brash heir's attacks, all the while humming a nameless tune that just seemed to piss the Inuzuka heir off more.

After a couple of minutes the disguised silver-haired swordsman decided to end it by head-butting Kiba, putting the brash dog user down for the count. As the proctor announced his easy victory Vergil looked around to gauge the spectators' and potential opponents' reactions. Most of the Konoha shinobi were staring at him in shock at the ease with which he had annihilated the Inuzuka heir; some, like Kurenai, however were glaring at him with rage clearly present in their eyes, for various reasons. The foreign contingent for the most part had some form of respect for him now, except for Naruko and the red haired Jonin that led her group who glared at him with unrestrained hatred.

Filing the irrational hatred, after all he hadn't done anything to them as far as he knew, of the Uzu team away for later, Naruto made his way back out of the arena as the next match was announced. It was a family rivalry gone wrong, as Hinata and Neji of the Hyūga clan battled. At first, Neji assaulted Hinata psychologically, using her fears to convince her that she had no possibility of winning. This enraged Naruto, mostly because he hated it when family members turned on each other, and decided to shatter the aura of despair that had settled over the Hyūga heiress: "Hinata-san…" At the sound of the henged blonde's voice she turned to look at the balconies before Naruto spoke up again: "Prove him wrong."

That small bit of encouragement managed to force some iron into Hinata's spine, and she fought to the best of her abilities, pushing Neji hard. However because Kurenai coddled her team too much Hinata was eventually defeated, and as Neji went in for a mortal blow the Jonin blocked him; which caused him to go into a rant about the main branch, Naruto spoke up once the idiot bishonen was done with his rant: "While I may not care about Hinata-san in the same way she cares for me, nor will I ever (yeah he knows, not that hard with the intelligence boost), the fact remains that I hate people who abuse their family; and you sir are now on my list; you better pray to whatever impotent god you worship that we don't meet in the exam."

The next match was Rock Lee vs. Ino Yakama, was an extremely short. The Taijutsu freak easily Ko'd Ino in less than thirty seconds of the fight's start with a punch to the gut. In fact Lee started to rant as soon as Ino fell unconscious about how he was going to do all sorts of ridiculous things to make up for his easy win.

The match that immediately followed that was Gaara of Sunagakure's Sand Siblings vs. Naruto, and the red head seemed caught between grinning like a psychopath and becoming extremely nervous for some reason. Most of the Konoha Nin were looking on in horror, team 8's report on the slaughter Gaara wrought had put them on guard about the youngest of the Sand Siblings; Vergil however didn't care one way or another, a foe's a foe.

As soon as the match started Gaara's sand tried to envelop the henged nin, however as soon as the former blond sensed the yokai in the sand he let a miniscule amount of Kyuubi's chakra spill out to test a theory…And unsurprisingly it worked, the sand was unable to get anywhere near him as the Kyuubi's younger sibling refused to harm it's elder sibling's container, more out of fear than anything else.

As such Naruto forced his opponent to surrender by putting a kunai to the Suna Nin's throat, in Vergil's opinion it was a very boring fight once he figured out what to do. After the two left the arena to rejoin their teams the next match up was called, between the two remaining Rain shinobi, which quickly resulted in a double knock out.

The last match was Chōji Akimichi of Konohagakure's Team 10 versus Dosu Kinuta. Chōji was reluctant to battle, instead wanting to forfeit, but tried after being promised food by his sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, if he won. Chōji entered the battle with prior knowledge of Dosu's sound-based attacks, and quickly used Human Bullet Tank to plug his ears from the Oto ninja's attacks; however, Dosu overcame this by transmitting his sound through the water in Chōji's body, thus defeating him.

When the nins who had earned a spot in the finals arrived down in the arena they were instructed to draw lots from a box that Anko was holding, thankfully when Naruto's turn came his minor Genjutsu went undetected so his identity was still safe. When the last of the finalist had drawn their ballots the randomizer activated and spun through the names, which resulted in these matchups:

1st Match: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Naruko Namikaze

2nd Match: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Rock Lee

3rd Match: Neji Hyūga vs. Kurotsuchi of Iwa

4th Match: Shino Aburame vs. Kankurō Sabaku

5th Match Temari Sabaku vs. Shikamaru Nara vs. Dosu Kinuta

As soon as the matches were announced the assembled Genin were dismissed to rest and train for the upcoming finals, which would be held in one month. As the other Genin filed out N Vergil observed them to see what their reactions were; most had grim acceptance written all over their faces, but a few were extremely eager.

**With the Hokage:**

As the Sandamie watched the chunnin hopefuls exit the tower arena he sighed, with the information Naruto had given him as well as that of Jiraya he was now sure that Orochimaru's invasion would take place during the finals. For better or worse the exam would decide Konoha's fate, and he could only pray that they would not be found wanting when the time came.

Chapter Complete!

So here is a poll for three slots from the Harem. The current one is Anko, Kurenai, Koyuki, Nevan, and Fem-Sasuke. I will decide what to do about a tie when the story gets to when I have enough votes to end the poll.

Naruko: 33

Fem-Kyuubi: 26

Kurotsuchi: 24

Relina Peacecraft (Not from DMC or Naruto but can make work if wanted): 24

Fem-Garaa: 23

Hana: 17

Lady: 17

Lucia: 16

Trish: 16

Tsume: 7

I'll update as soon as possible.


	6. Training and Finals prt 1

I'm back. Anyways some concerns and comments to go over before we begin. "Serenity-Dawn," it's about on the level of marrying your 6th cousin from your grandfather's brother's half of the family, with the amount of genetic difference between the two; so while it might weirder than marrying another person normally, definitely not on the level of sleeping with your sister. "GodShadowEX," I have an actual life, as well as the fact that I have several other stories that I work on in order, so blame writers block on several of those for my long periods of time. "Zweig" and "Crofty666," your questions were similar so I'll answer you both at the same time, I'm already pushing my skills with the four I have plus the three my reviewers pick so I can't do either. "JaCk-o'LaNtErN 91," your name is hard to write, you know that? But anyways, yes I have a different reason for the hate which you'll see this chpt. "ndavid," I apologize for not being able to understand your review, can you please repeat it in English if it's not too much trouble? Onward to Victory!

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Devil Trigger, Demonic, Angelic, Overpowered Speech**

_**Devil Trigger, Demonic, Angelic, Overpowered Thought**_

**Time skip/training montage and the Finals begins**

**Streets of Konoha, outside of Konoha general:**

Vergil (he's still henged by the way) just stared at Kakashi with barely restrained annoyance, why you may ask. Well the answer was quite simple; Kakashi told him that he couldn't train him for the finals, nor could he find a suitable replacement. It was all too coincidental, considering who his opponent was, so he decided to call Kakashi's obvious bullshit: "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that my opponent is the daughter of your sensei now does it?"

At that accusation Kakashi had the decency to look sheepish as he responded: "Look Naruto, it's not that I don't want to train you; however, Sasuke's facing Gai's star pupil. If I don't train him well then Lee will just pull off another startling win, and as a result I'd never hear the end of it from Gai. As for being unable to find any replacements, you know how the majority of the village views you right?"

N. Vergil merely nodded stiffly: "I understand…It's not that big of a problem…I have skills of my only to master, at this point additional training would only weaken me…" As he started walking away from the obviously shocked Jonin he called over his shoulder: "Do me a favor though Sensei…Make sure 'Sasuke' gets the training 'he' needs…I have a feeling that without that training things will turn out badly."

Kakashi went white as a sheet when his brain processed what his student said; however before he could confront him about it Naruto had vanished. After a minute of trying to find him Kakashi gave up, and was much calmer; so when he began to think about potential ways that Naruto would know Suki, he thought about the most ironic one possible. The one where his sensei's son and teammate's niece would get married or at least start dating, and with that slightly perverted thought in mind he headed back to the hospital to begin training Suki for the finals.

**Forrest of Death: Entrance to Tenmi-Nu-Guri Half a Day Later**

Naruto silently entered the tower with his mind on what training he should do during the month break. The most obvious, and probably best, path for him to take would be to train in mastering the abilities he gained from clearing the tower the first time. The logic behind that path was that while he may know how to execute those moves, he hadn't mastered them completely; and when those moves were mastered they would become at least ten times more powerful than they currently were.

While most would think that since he already cleared the area there would be nothing more for him to do, but they'd be wrong. The tower, besides being a link to the demon world, was also a link to a realm that Sparda created to train his heirs: The Bloody Palace. The few memories that N Vergil had inherited from his previous incarnation were hazy, but it was clear that no one short of an S-Rank nin would be able to make it past the five thousandth floor.

As such as Naruto walked through the portal to the first floor, he had a grin on his face. One that grew when the first level materialized around him, and as the first Prides attacked he chuckled: "Might controls everything, and without might you can't protect anything…"

**Training Ground 66: With Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and her daughter**

"…Not even yourself." The last part of Naruto's statement filled the training ground, but the two completely ignored it. But the eerie part about that was the fact that they acted like they couldn't even hear Vergil's voice.

It was almost like they were in a trance while they were training. And the most likely culprit for that trance like state was the identical pendants they wore; which, if one was an expert in how to sense such things, was leaking a miniscule amount of demonic energy into the minds of the bearers, obviously in a crude but effective mind control technique.

The question that that brought up was who had access to such an artifact, and who would have the need to use such a ploy.

**With the Sand Trio:**

The Sand Trio, and their sensei, had their own problems though. Garaa, and by extension the One Tails, was rendered virtually useless as a trump card against Konoha by one shinobi, who until that time had been nothing of note. However it was a revelation directly from Garaa that caused them to truly panic, the Ichibi refused to fight against the boy as he contained its older sibling.

As such the Suna forces were stuck in a conundrum. They could either go through with the plan, and get the crap kicked out of them along with the Sound and Iwa forces; or they could reveal the plan, not get annihilated by the Kyuubi container but owe Konoha any demand they want because of their own treachery.

The results of the debate between these four would change the fate of the world…However for now it is enough to say that the decision will be earthshattering.

**With Shino at the Aburame Training Ground:**

The young clan heir wiped a bit of sweat off his brow as he took a short break from the training he was going through. Now many would ask why a ninja would need to take a break, especially one who trained as diligently as the young bug user.

However this was not his usual training program, instead he was being trained to fight against a puppet user. As such his clan was using advanced seals and chakra strings to replicate the basic techniques a puppeteer would use, and it was frighteningly effective. In fact if he wasn't trained from birth to be able to repress his emotions he would have started running and screaming when they wheeled out a massive six armed samurai style puppet.

One thing was for sure though; if this training didn't help him win he was going to pull an Itachi.

**(This was going to be a section covering Rock Lee's training, but to save the reader's sanity it has been removed.)**

**With Neji "I'm Fate's Bitch" Hyūga:**

The "prodigy" of the Hyūga clan saw no need to train seriously, after all Fate had already decreed him the victor of the tournament. As such no matter what anyone else did would be ineffective against him, and when he won, he was going to see if Fate decreed that it was time for him to take his full revenge against the Main Branch or not.

As he thought about his revenge he couldn't help but smile, yes the Hyūga would pay for killing his father.

**Shikamaru in the Nara Training Grounds:**

The lazy genius stared up at the clouds as he went over the battles from the preliminaries. The only one who he had yet to work out even a basic strategy against was Naruto. The blond's fight had not revealed any of his skills, and the brief display of power in the Forrest of Death only hinted that he may have taken up Kenjutsu.

While it may not be well know an extremely mobile kenjutsu user was one of the deadliest foes a Nara could face, and while the Nara had developed techniques against them Shikamaru couldn't be sure that Kenjutsu was all Naruto had to offer.

**Kurotsuchi in the Iwa Embassy Compounds' Training Grounds:**

The grand-daughter of the Third Tsuchikage let out a sigh of frustration as she stood in the middle of the training ground. According to the jonin in charge of the operation she didn't need any more training for her part in the operation, and while it might be true she hated not having anything to do.

Sure she could go out and torment the villagers and the spawn of that accursed Namikaze; however she didn't feel like being banned from taking missions outside of Iwa anytime soon. As such she was currently stuck here, bored out of her mind, and hoping that the one month break would be over before she knew it.

**With Suki, somewhere outside Konoha:**

The Uchiha heiress's eye was twitching as Kakashi explained the strange and quite possibly deranged training regimen he was going to put her through. While it may have been an extremely effective method of training she couldn't resist asking one question: "What about Naruto? Why isn't he here too?"

Here Kakashi's face gained a serious look: "He has his own training regimen to follow, one I wouldn't be able to help with. Besides which you are both competitors in the exam, as such having you both train at the same location would pretty much guarantees that one of you would have the advantage over the other."

The young Uchiha didn't like the answer she was given, and suspected that there was more to the story then she was being told. However in the world of Ninjas suspicions can only get so far, as such she would have to wait until she met up with Naruto again.

**Dosu, Foreigner Training Ground:**

The sound nin was currently trying to get his arms to work again after trying to modify them for increased power. While he was grateful that Orochimaru had allowed him and his team to use a real clone jutsu on a trio of traitors to Sound, he was nervous about his master's plan.

If what he was beginning to suspect was true, then he needed to eliminate the Sabaku siblings and make it look like an accident. But to do that he had to get much stronger, and as such he had to get his blasted arms to work again.

**Konoha Hot-springs: One Week before the Exam:**

Surprisingly enough Kurotsuchi, Anko Mitrashi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze could all be found in the hot-springs relaxing. While shinobi from rival nations would start fights if they even encountered each other in such a location there was an informal truce between the Kunoichi forces regarding onsens.

As such they were acting almost like civilian women, including washing each other's body. Most Shinobi knew well enough to stay clear of the hot-springs when such an event took place, however Jiraya of the Sannin needed his "research." To that end the self-proclaimed super pervert was sitting in a tree writing at a furious pace, if all went well this one day would provide him with enough "inspiration" to write three whole books.

Unfortunately for him, while the konuichi didn't notice him due to his jutsu; a silver haired passerby did notice him. Believing him to be Kakashi, if only because he was the only one with silver hair in Konoha, he ignored the young man, a big mistake; something that was proven when the young man laid his hand on his O-Katana's hilt and caused the branch Jiraya was on to fall into the hot-springs.

This naturally caused the occupants of the female side to become aware of Jiraya, and they then proceeded to beat the ever living shit out of the Gamma Sannin. After they finished with the Sannin they got dressed and left, hoping to find whoever had destroyed Jiraya's peaking spot.

However by the time they left the Onsen all they saw as a head of silver hair attacked to a blue ankle-length coat turn a corner and disappear into the market. The sight of that person was enough to cause Anko to gasp: "That's him, that's the one who destroyed the cursed seal along with the soul fragment in it!"

At that declaration the group of Kunoichi hurried around the corner to talk to him, but when they turned the corner they lost sight of the silver haired swordsman. Because of their inordinate curiosity in this man who had freed Anko from her curse, with no ulterior motive as far as they knew, each one swore to find out who it was, and why he did it.

**Chunin Exam Arena: 1 Week Later:**

As the Chunnin Exam finalists, minus Dosu Naruto and Sasuke, stood waiting for the exam to begin they looked around the massive structure. The arena itself was filled to the brim with foreigners, Daimyos, nobles, and a disproportionately high number of Konoha Shinobi; but the thing that caught there attention most was the presence of three of the five great Kages (Each village has a Kage, but the Great Nations obviously have stronger ones): the Third Hokage, Forth Kazekage, and Third Tsuchikage.

It was a rather intimidating sight for Chunin hopefuls, especially those from the "Rookie 9;" not only were some of the most powerful and influential civilians among the crowd, but there were three of the most feared and respected shinobi of the current age watching and judging them. If they failed to show enough ability or potential then their carriers were doomed for the most part.

Unsurprisingly the Proctor began the event with a little speech about how important the Chunin exams were, something the hopefuls ignored, before going on to list the matches for that year's exams.

1st Match: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Naruko Namikaze

2nd Match: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Rock Lee

3rd Match: Neji Hyūga vs. Kurotsuchi of Iwa

4th Match: Shino Aburame vs. Kankurō Sabaku

5th Match Temari Sabaku vs. Shikamaru Nara

When the proctor announced the name "Namikaze" the majority of the stadium, meaning everyone from Konoha, broke into cheers, for different reasons but the majority was because they wanted the daughter of the Yondamie to finish what her father started by "killing" the Kyuubi.

As such when the proctor announced that everyone but Naruko and Naruto, who still hadn't arrived yet, leave the arena the entire crowd became hushed, and waited. Five minutes later Naruto had still not shown up, and as the proctor was about to announce Naruto's loss by default a massive toad with crystalline spikes on its back and two very provocative fake women attached to antennae was sent through the entrance and landed on its back dazed and confused.

This froze the entire audience, especially Jiraya and those that could sense demonic presences, but what truly shocked them was when Naruto walked in with the Beowulf gauntlets and grieves on. The sight of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki in very ornate armor sent chills down the spines of his haters, especially because of the sheer power that he was radiating.

Something that was only enhanced when he jumped into the air and slammed one of his armored knees into the toad demon, causing it to freeze into a solid block of ice before shattering into a million pieces. And where the head was there was now a small golden orb that flew to the blond and was absorbed in a flash of light, which when it died down revealed him holding a briefcase with glowing lines leading to a seal in the center.

The young man seemed to be in a trance for a second before he smirked and dismissed his new "toy;" he then turned to the wide-eyed-senbon-chewing Jonin: "Sorry about my tardiness, but as you could see I had to deal with a weakling who thought that he could make a meal out of me. Shall we get started?"

At that Genma nodded before using a voice amplifier jutsu: "The first match of the Chunin Exam Finals between Naruto Uzumaki and Naruko Namikaze…BEGINS!

Cliff Hanger!

So here is a poll for three slots from the Harem. The current one is Anko, Kurenai, Koyuki, Nevan, and Fem-Sasuke. I will decide what to do about a tie when the story gets to when I have enough votes to end the poll, which will be next chpt it looks like.

Naruko: 40

Fem-Kyuubi: 30

Kurotsuchi: 30

Fem-Garaa: 30

Relina Peacecraft (Not from DMC or Naruto but can make work if wanted): 29

Hana: 20

Lady: 20

Lucia: 20

Trish: 20

Tsume: 10

I'll update as soon as possible.


	7. The Finals Part 2

AN: Well I've finally got back to this fic. I have not abandoned this fic, and until I say I have then you can bet I haven't yet. "teck," could go either way depending on my mood, one never knows I could do anything, even contradict myself. "Iseriad D'angouleme," finally, someone with a fucking brain! I am sick and tired of people not paying attention to what I write, so to all you who asked about why Naruko and Kushina have hate for Naruto pay attention to what I write in my chapters! "Guest," and this goes for everyone who won't shut the hell up about my update speed, if you look at my profile I've got seven, six of them are active still, other fics I need to update besides this one. So back the hell off. "IFuckedUrSister," all I've got to say is this…PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I WRITE FOOL! I never said that he fucked his sister; I was explaining the distance of relation between Naruto and Naruko blood wise. As a warning to everyone who has no profile, I will delete any flames or stupidity from now on. Seriously just get a damned profile, its free! Also sorry for the relative shortness, but I couldn't think of anything else to add; so on with the fic.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Devil Trigger, Demonic, Angelic, Overpowered Speech**

_**Devil Trigger, Demonic, Angelic, Overpowered Thought**_

**The Finals Part 2:**

**Chunin Exam Arena: Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Naruko Namikaze**

**(Play: Vergil Boss Battle 1 Theme)**

The two descendants of Sparda settled into the stance of their choice; Naruto into the ready stance of the Legendary Strike (Yes it's from Jade Empire deal with it) Taijutsu style, and Naruko into a lose stance where she could attack with anything without giving away too much. Two minutes into the fight and neither of the two combatants had moved a muscle; they were just staring, or in Naruko's case glaring, at their foe, judging each other and trying to find a weakness in the other's stance.

Unfortunately for the Naruto haters, Naruko moved first; she quickly tossed twenty kunai, which soon multiplied to two thousand kunai due to the "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu." However even as the steel rain of death sped towards him Naruto just remained in his stance; but when the Kunai swarm was thirty feet away he **punched**the air, and sent a wave of air out of his right palm which vaporized every single kunai in the horde and stopped just short of the female Namikaze.

Understandably this shocked the Konoha residents, as well as those who had seen Naruto fight in the preliminaries, after all Naruto had shown no aptitude for wind style jutsu, and the Suna representatives briefly wondered if he had somehow copied Temari's fan techniques. However they had little time to ponder it; as Naruko bit her finger and then quickly spread the dot of blood on her storage seal bringing out Rebellion, shocking those in attendance that one of her age could wield such a massive blade.

However their shock was amplified when the red-head charged her adversary holding the sword one handed and began to attack him with reckless abandon, but each of her strikes was easily blocked by the semi armored henged silver-haired O-katana wielder's arms or legs. Unsurprisingly the unrelenting pace the Uzu-nin attacked with soon left her out of breath, and as such N-Vergil had the perfect opportunity to counterattack, something he didn't intend to waste.

Because of that he began to rapidly kick and punch while aiming at areas that would disable, but not kill, his opponent, mostly for reasons he wouldn't be able to explain even if confronted about it; as such he would play it off as a feeling that something was off. He was proved right about that when he finally managed to get Naruko with a kick to the face, something that would normally put someone out cold; however instead all that happened was that she slumped over for a second before rising back to her feet, with the amulet glowing with a very sinister yellow aura and radiating demonic energy.

This naturally shocked the populace of Konoha, the majority of whom started to panic believing that "the Kyuubi" had corrupted the last scion of the Namikaze clan, as well as the visitors from outside Konoha; Naruto, however was not shocked, as he had sensed an ever growing demonic presence from the amulet throughout the match.

However the true shock came when a change was forced upon the girl, her body started emitting a dark purple mist which soon obscured the entire stadium; and when it dispersed it revealed a figure of nightmare. It stood at seven foot tall, clad in black and purple demonic armor, it had four insectoid wings along with two wing sheathes on its back, but the head was a pale blue with a mouth full of teeth, blood red eyes, and a pair of nasty looking horns competed the look.

To the people unfamiliar with demonic lore, the figure was the quintessential demon, appearing to be evil simply by appearance and projecting an aura of fear and respect. Those that were somewhat familiar with demonic lore knew that the figure down below them was a high ranking demon, possibly even a "devil." But those that truly knew their lore instantly recognized the figure as the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, which would mean that the young Namikaze was a descendent of the legendary warrior.

But Naruto's action in reply to the transformation of his foe was even more surprising, he laughed. He laughed loud and long before speaking up for the first time since the match began: "Why am I not surprised that you would take that form Namikaze? After all you seem to have inherited your father's ability to do the impossible. Then again, it could be because of that amulet that you changed form to match that of Sparda; in fact I'm sure that's what happened. So why don't you stop playing games, and reveal yourself…Mundus!"

A dark laugh filled the area, and then a large bank of black clouds filled the sky over the arena before three blood red eyes, from which crimson lightning occasionally flashed, appeared: **"You're much smarter than I thought you were brat. But come now, the charade is over; reveal your true form, descendent of that accursed traitor!"**

Vergil raised an eyebrow as he spoke: "How the hell…Wait, don't answer that, you probably have some weird sensor ability bullshit which allows you to know what I am. If you want me to reveal my true form so badly, then I will; but I warn you, your puppet won't stand a chance against me once I do."

As soon as he finished speaking he raised his hands to the "dispel" hand sign before muttering a quick "kai;" and as soon as that one word left his lips a giant cloud of smoke filled arena floor, before being dispersed by Mundus' breath, and when it was the only sound heard was Anko's gasp of shock at finally knowing the identity of the one who freed her of her curse.

N-Vergil was clad in the same outfit he wore upon his leaving the tower and with Yamato in his gauntleted right hand, in all he looked like the deadly threat he was. As such when his true form was revealed all hell broke loose, the Naruto haters were screaming for the boy's head even though he was in the middle of a match; however they were all but ignored in favor of seeing what the true Naruto could do.

They didn't have long to wait, as soon enough the monstrous figure, in the opinions of the ignorant, charged the silver haired boy, intent on skewering him on its Zwei-hander, only for said boy to once again either block or dodge every single attack.

Oh sure he occasionally countered with a slash or a punch, but for the most part he was content to let the possessed girl tire out before attacking; and if he was right he'd get his chance soon enough. He was not mistaken; as the weakened state she had been in before the transformation, plus the relentless assault that Mundus forced her to do quickly drained that form of nearly all her energy.

And as such her final attempt at attacking was effortlessly caught in Naruto's gauntleted left hand, and as soon as he caught the blade he glared up at Mundus before speaking in a venomous tone: "You underestimated a descendent of Sparda once again Mundus, but in this case you made an even worse mistake then when you went after Dante; you manage to piss me off, and as such you are now on **the **list just after that idiot Orochimaru. That's an honor, that is."

The brief spike of humor at the end of Vergil's Statement caused everyone to sweatdrop; before he used a blade of wind to sever the amulet from the chain it was on and then stomping on it, shattering it into a thousand pieces and causing the possession to end which subsequently caused the devil trigger transformation on the red-head to end and for the now defeated Kunoichi to pass out from exhaustion.

However before the proctor could declare the match in N-Vergil's favor, a crimson blur rushed the silver haired winner; at least it was a blur to most, the o-katana wielder was easily able to see that it was Kushina Namikaze. The mother of the defeated Kunoichi was wearing an exact copy of the amulet her daughter was wearing, and as such the Konoha genin decided to just use a quick Judgment slash on the amulet.

And as predicted the amulet shattered into a million pieces, while leaving its former bearer relatively unharmed; I say relatively because as soon as the amulet had shattered she collapsed out cold. And as soon as she collapsed a blue glow surrounded her, which flashed a brilliant white before dying down to reveal a woman who looked exactly like his memories of his previous incarnation's mother, which caused him to glare up at Mundus before speaking again: "Mundus, you better pray that this isn't who I think it is; and if it is, congratulations; because you just made the top spot on my 'idiots to impale on Yamato' list."

As impossible as it seems, that caused Mundus to gulp before vanishing. And as soon as the two out cold Kunoichi were removed from the arena floor and Vergil was declared the victor, Genma announced the next match: "Will Sasuke Uchiha and Rock Lee come down to the arena floor."

(End Vergil Boos Battle Theme 1)

Lee jumped straight down into the arena, but 'Sasuke' was nowhere to be seen; after a minute of waiting a chunnin appeared in the stadium and whispered in Gemma's ear, which prompted the Senbon chewer to speak again: "Ladies and gentlemen, Sasuke Uchiha and Rock Lee's match will be moved to the end of this round. As such will Neji Hyūga and Kurotsuchi of Iwa please come down into the arena?"

As the two contestants squared off in the arena, N-Vergil's Shadow Clone smirked to himself: _"I must admit, I'm still stunned at the brilliance of the boss' plan. By sending me in his place to compete, he gained plenty of time to thin the ranks of Orochimaru's forces. But perhaps even more surprising is that Sarutobi trusted the boss with information about the invasion so easily."_

And as he finished thinking that he was surprised to see that the match was over, and Neji was being carried out on a stretcher with his lower legs, and his junk, literally melted off by the smug looking Iwa Kunoichi. That look caused the clone to wince: _"Well someone couldn't keep their mouth shut. I really hope I can knock her out before she causes too much trouble when Orochimaru's invasion begins."_

When Kurotsuchi walked over to him with a grin on her face, the clone felt slightly nervous; and who wouldn't be, the woman walking over to him had just melted her opponent's legs and package off for a reason he didn't even know yet. However the blackette (not sure about the term for a black-haired woman is but whatever) seemed to sense his unease, and surprisingly she decided to allay his fears: "Relax, I only melted his tool off because he said something about me becoming his slave; anyways I just wanted to congratulate you on beating the last two Namikaze, even if the second wasn't supposed to happen."

V-Clone just nodded in acceptance before turning to glare at Kankurō, who forfeited his match before it even started due to not wanting to reveal his poisons before the invasion, and spoke in a artic tone: "I didn't know that you Sand nins were cowards, but then again what do you expect from a make-up wearing idiot?"

Unsurprisingly that caused the puppet wielder to become very angry, and if it weren't for the fact that he had orders to keep up appearances that they were still allies he would have strangled the smug swordsman. Oh yes, Sand was still taking part in the invasion; after all since Iwa provided both of its Jinchuriki to the attack it would be rude and foolish not to take part in a sure thing, although judging by what happened earlier they may have made a mistake. It was all in Kami's hands now.

Chapter Complete!

So here is a poll for three slots from the Harem. The current one is Anko, Kurenai, Koyuki, Nevan, and Fem-Sasuke. The winners of the poll are below, and there is a tie so both will obviously be included in the Harem.

Naruko: 49

Fem-Kyuubi: 39

Fem-Garaa: 37

Kurotsuchi: 37

I'll update as soon as possible.


	8. The Finals and Invasion Part 3

AN 1: One of your favorite fics is back (it is one of your favorites right, after all why else would you keep reading if it's not in your favorites tab?). "Akuma-Heika," more like I made her a reincarnation of Eve, so now Kushina's a mix of Eve and herself look wise with just enough of Eve's personality and memories so that she'll be a better parent for her children, because now they both have unlock at least some of their previous lives (Naruko knowing next to nothing except DT and how to use Rebellion; while Naruto knows everything Vergil did, but doesn't abuse that knowledge unless he's fighting demons). "dracohalo117," I honestly don't know how I can make it any clearer than I already had, however maybe spelling it out would be better: Naruko and Kushina were both mind controlled by Mundus through the necklaces. "Guest," I don't speak Spanish, and Google Translate gave me an answer that made no sense, so I'm sorry to say I can't answer you. On with the show!

AN 2: Several personally embarrassing errors were pointed out to me...So I'm reposting this chapter with those errors corrected.

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Devil Trigger, Demonic, Angelic, Overpowered Speech**

_**Devil Trigger, Demonic, Angelic, Overpowered Thought**_

**The Finals and Invasion Part 3:**

**Chunin Exam Arena: Temari vs. Shikamaru**

At first it seemed like there would be no fight, as Shikamaru was about to forfeit; however, N. Vergil's clone needed more time for the original to cull more of the invasion force before returning…So he calmly kicked the lazy genin, sending him hurtling to the arena floor.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you ask, the fall did not hurt the pineapple head, it did however temporarily change his personality. So now, instead of fighting an unmotivated lazy genius, Temari was fighting a highly motivated genius, who happened to be extremely aroused for no reason at all.

As such every single attack Shikamaru launched using his shadows, even if unsuccessful in stopping Temari, had the secondary purpose of groping the blonde wind mistress; something that was understandably putting Temari on edge. And her paranoia was proved justified when she leapt to avoid one molesting shadow, only to be wrapped in shadows that started to molest every part of her that could cause her pleasure.

However before the wondering shadow hands could strip her, she forfeited; and N-Vergil's clone knocked Shikamaru out. But the silver haired demon slayer had a feeling that he probably hadn't seen the last of Shikamaru the molester; however at the present moment he had his hands full stopping Temari from killing Shikamaru. At least he did until the Kazekage threatened to boot her from the shinobi corps if she lost control of her temper.

That calmed Temari down long enough for Naruto to get Shikamaru up into the stands with his team, far away from the competitors box so that Temari wouldn't have an easy time getting to him if she lost her temper again. Unfortunately this turned Temari's wrath against him; fortunately however Kurotsuchi had a small but growing interest in his survival and as such made Temari cool off, by literally burying her up to her neck in the wooden floor due to some simple earth manipulation.

The Proctor the called out: "The match between 'Sasuke' Uchiha and Rock Lee will begin in two minutes, the contestants have until then to get to the arena floor, if they are not here by then they will be disqualified."

Naturally Lee jumped down to the floor of the arena almost instantly, however "Sasuke" was nowhere to be seen. It stayed that way for one minute and fifty five seconds; however right before Genma could disqualify "Sasuke," "he" finally showed up along with Kakashi. Before anything else could be said, the disguised Uchiha spoke in a bored tone: "Sorry we're late, but we had to take the long way around due to a flood that filled part of the valley we had to go through; and then we went through the only other village with a bridge we were confronted by a group of mercenaries, of course we killed them easily."

"However because of this the village head offered his daughters to us in marriage, which we respectfully declined because of our duties. As we got closer to Konoha we were attacked by a huge flock of crows, which then somehow teleported us to the other side of Konoha. Fortunately after that we were able to get back here with no other complications."

The Konoha residents were openly gaping at the Uchiha's taking Kakashi's habit of making up excuses for arriving late to such an extent, but they let it go since it would probably be impossible to stop Kakashi from corrupting another shinobi like that.

Genma spoke up once again; his voice carrying over the noise of the crowd that had come back to life due to voice amplification seals in the arena so that people could hear what happened in the fight: "The final match of the first round of the Chunin Exam is about to begin! 'Sasuke' Uchiha, are you ready?"

The raven haired clan heir nodded before dropping into the opening stance of the "Interceptor Fist" style. The Jonin the spoke again: "Rock Lee, are you ready?"

The bushy-browed gennin entered the beginning stance of "Strong Fist," and then spoke in his loud and exuberant voice: "YOSH! PROTCOR-SAN, I'M READY TO TEST MY FLAMES OF YOUTH AGAINST MY MOST YOUTHFUL COMRADE AND RIVAL! IF I DO NOT PROVE TO BE AT LEAST SOMEWHAT OF A CHALLENGE THEN I WILL RUN AROUND KONOHA FIFTY TIMES WHILE CARRYING OVER FOUR HUNDRED POUNDS IN ADDITION TO MY WEIGHTS! AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT…"

At that point Vergil lost it, channeling some of his demonic power into his voice, and roared: **"Lee, if you don't shut up now, I will personally send your soul to whatever god you worship to spare everyone your incessant shouting. Do I make myself clear, or do I have to draw you a fucking diagram?'**

Lee nodded rapidly to show he understood, Gai-sensei had explained that the god of youth, while merciful, did not tolerate his worshipers pissing off beings more powerful than themselves; and from what power Uzumaki was radiating he suspected that the sword user was stronger than his beloved Gai-sensei. As such he merely spoke up in a more subdued tone: "Yes, I am ready proctor."

However before Genma could announce the match's commencement, thousands of white feathers filled the air. However they were quickly scattered, along with the subtle Genjutsu, before they could affect the surroundings too much by a burst of demonic energy from one of N. Vergil's clone dispelling.

That burst staggered the attacking invading forces in the arena, who didn't expect that brief surge of power and as such were caught completely off guard, long enough for the Konoha forces, the ones who had been informed of the invasion, in the area to launch a brutal counter attack; for the brief time they had to inflict casualties on the shocked invaders with virtual impunity, they caused hundreds of casualties with Iwa taking the largest hit because of the old bad blood between the two nations. At the same time the genin were rounded up into small teams under the leadership of a chunnin to ensure their survival and that they could help out somewhat.

Fortunately however, Kurotsuchi was knocked out be a different clone of Vergil and taken to Temen-Ni-Gru so she would be cut off from rescue and so the less than noble ANBU who would take great pleasure in defiling her. Likewise Temari, Kankurō, and Gaara were all knocked out by Vergil Clones, and taken to the tower.

As that happened a small explosion filled the Kage booth, filling the air with smoke; however soon enough Orochimaru, Oonoki, Sarutobi, and the original N. Vergil passed through the smoke and landed in the vacated arena floor.

And as soon as they touched down on the floor of the arena, a giant red barrier rose up and encased the area in a cage like structure; while above, where the Kage booth once was, there was now a throne made of bones and skulls. Soon enough an imposing shadowy figure appeared seated on the throne, and the only physical thing that could be seen about it was a demonic samurai helmet which looked like it was carved from the skull of an ancient demon warrior.

And then it spoke: **"Ahaha! What sport! Fight on foolish humans, fight on for the entertainment of Lord Shao Khan, master of Mortal Kombat, and entertainer of the gods and demon lords **(Yeah, I know it's corny…But it's the only thing I could think of that could be interdimensional entertainment)**!"**

Vergil merely sighed at Shao Khan's declaration, Vergil's memories told him that Shao Khan was nothing more than an extremely eccentric spirit who refused to pass on until he had provided the highest class of entertainment to the galaxy, and had the support of the gods; as such it was in his best interest to put on a show, as much as he hated to admit it.

The other people in the arena, who were not as knowledgeable, glared up at the being, who they assumed was a demon, in defiance. That lasted until bolts of crimson lightning began to fall from the ceiling, forcing them to fight for the entertainment of the mad-spirit, and the audience he broadcast his 'entertainment' to (Just so we're all clear, they were going to fight already, however they don't want to be entertainment for anyone; mainly because it cheapens the fight from one with meaning into nothing more than a more lethal version of UFC).

The four Ninja then, without any form of communication, picked their foes; the Sandaime facing off against his old nemesis Oonoki and N Vergil against Orochimaru. While the older matchup bantered back and forth; the two sword users squared off, the pedo was the first to act. Something he did by recklessly charging his foe, the Kusanagi ready to extend and skewer Vergil.

However, even if he was unaware of it, the snake like Sannin had once again underestimated N. Vergil, believing him to be at most a high level Jonin skill and power wise; and would pay for it before the day was over. However for now the silver haired teen was content to simply toy with the man, mostly to satisfy his demonic side's sadistic tendencies then to make Orochimaru feel like he had a shot at winning.

As such the reincarnation of Vergil lazily dodged every strike, or parried them when he felt like it was the better choice, while barely putting any effort into striking the deathly pale man on his counter attacks; and this pattern of events continued for several minutes, amounting to little more than a few shallow cuts on Orochimaru.

It was two minutes later that Orochimaru threw his head back and screamed, in what Yamato's wielder believed to be frustration; surprisingly that one seemingly innocent action heralded a complete change in the character of their struggle. When Orochimaru's head snapped back into place, the slight edge of insanity that was their was replaced with a glacier cold gaze that held some demonic taint (I define taint in this fic as dark power that has nothing to do with the original species of a character).

Then Orochimaru spoke in a whisper: "I know this is not your best, boy. The spirit of the Yammata no Orochi sealed within my blade can tell that much; so do not insult me with this paltry effort…" Here he extended the blade of the Kusanagi to an eight foot long blade as he continued speaking: "And come at me with your best!"

Vergil chuckled darkly: "My best? You think you would have a chance against me at my full strength? Don't make me laugh! During my month of independent training I fought my way through the Bloody Palace, a training location developed by the Dark Knight Sparda to train his descendants in their demonic powers, and fought the final test of that place…My previous incarnation's father, the very same being who developed it…"

Here he trailed off, as if caught in a flashback, however Orochimaru didn't attack, being curious as to the result of that fight (Thanks to the Spirit of the Yammata no Orochi he knows that Naruto is telling the truth): "It was a short fight, not even lasting ten minutes…The old man put up one HELL (pun completely intended) of a struggle, but in the end I defeated him at his full power. So tell me vile little serpent, do you think you can fight me on even terms?"

Orochimaru was downright freaked the fuck out at that little statement, but his pride as one of the Sannin and primary holder of the snake summoning contract as well as the wielder of the Yammata no Orochi's soul forbid him from retreating or surrendering.

That was his second, and last mistake of the day, one which N. Vergil exploited flawlessly, by using air trick to appear in front of the madman; before lashing out with Yamato and not only cutting him in half, but sending Orochimaru's soul straight into the waiting arms of the Shinigami. After slaying the madman, the barrier that locked the four in dissipated, and Shao Khan was nowhere to be seen. Obviously Naruto double checked to make sure Shao Khan was gone, and when he was absolutely sure he turned to look at Sarutobi and Oonoki's fight, only to sweatdrop at what he saw.

The two old men were sitting under one of the few trees that survived the exams initial fights and smoking, from what the descendent of Sparda realized were pipes full of weed, while reading Icha-Icha; and between them was a scroll labeled "Peace Treaty Clause 'M' from the Third War," just the mere name of the scroll made him want to kill the two baked Kages for some reason

He strode over to the two Kages with the intercom to the entire village's public announcement system, which had fallen from the Kage Booth earlier, in hand; he then proceeded to hand the microphone to Oonoki, who then ordered all his forces, those alive at least and his two Jinchuriki who he had held in reserve, to surrender.

Most of them obeyed, while having massive sweat drops at the fact that their Kage was high as a mofo; however a few refused to surrender, their hatred desiring revenge for all their dead comrades at the hands of Konoha. However the Iwa Jinchuriki quickly eliminated those that refused their Kage's orders, as they were ordered to do seeing as Oonoki had no intention of truly fighting Konoha due to recent Intel that the son of the Yondaime was still alive so he could fulfill the marriage clause of the peace treaty (I have no explanation for this part other than a convenient plot device to get Kurotsuchi and Vergil together).

Now all the two old Kages had to worry about was breaking the news to the two involved in that clause without dying, a prospect that seemed very possible even to the two baked men because of the teen's effortless defeat of Orochimaru.

Chapter Complete!

So here is the final Harem. The current one is Anko, Kurenai, Koyuki, Nevan, Fem-Sasuke, Naruko, Fem-Kyuubi, Fem-Garaa, and Kurotsuchi.

I'll update as soon as possible.


End file.
